1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation instruction apparatus, an image formation instruction program product, an image formation instruction method, an image formation server, a program product for the image formation server, a processing method for the image formation server, an image formation control apparatus, a program product for the image formation control apparatus, and an image formation method.
2. Related Art
When an apparatus such as a printer or a multi-function machine carries out a print operation, the apparatus often employs a technique of identifying the user in order to permit execution of printing or removal of the printed sheets from the tray only when the user corresponds to the individual who instructed the print operation or to a user designated when the print operation was instructed. Such a system is referred to as security box print, security print, on-demand print, and the like.